


I hate you, I love you

by mars5



Series: In the dark [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mars5/pseuds/mars5
Summary: Draco has been in love with Harry Potter since first year, but Draco thinks that Harry hates him. until he overhears a conversation between the Chosen One and his friends.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: In the dark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826287
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Guys like the story i'm a huge Harry Potter fan and, I love this ship! More chapters to come!

Draco Malfoy was walking down the stairs of his family home, Malfoy Manor. When he was about halfway down the stairs he heard voices.  
"Potter must not escape me once again." said a high bone chilling voice Draco knew as Lord Voldemort.  
'So the dark lord wants Harry Potter does he?' Draco asked himself though he already knew the answer. Voldemort had wanted Potter since he was a baby for no other reason but to keep his power. 'Harry has escaped the dark lord three times already.' Draco reminded himself in as if to calm himself.  
"Potters name will be in the gobblet, my lord." said Draco's father, Lucius fear made his voice break.  
"Draco dear, I was just about to go up and get you. Dinner will be done in a little bit." said Draco's mother, Narcissa. Then she added a little louder than a whisper, "you weren't just listening to your father and the dark lord just now were you? Draco had made this a bit of a habit but, he just shook his head. His mother knew he was lying but dropped the subject. "All packed and ready for school in the morning?" She asked Draco nodded his head once he was grateful for the subject change. Draco was glad to be going back to school and get out of this house of horrors and get away from his father's "house guest." It was like his mother could read his mind at that very moment, "I know you don't really like your father's house guest but its park of the family business. The part you would never be a part of if I had my way." She said scolding in the direction of the room Draco's father and his house gust were. Draco rolled his silver eyes and walked back up the stairs. When he got to the platform he walked a little ways down the hallway he stopped in front of his bedroom door. He took a deep hard breath and opened the door. His room was a mess his trunk was open and its contents flooded the floor. On his bed was a photograph of Harry Potter his Gryffindor crush since first year. But Draco knew it could never be anything more than a school boy crush. He took another deep breath as to clear his head, he picked up the picture of the handsome fourth year and laid down on his back, looking at the boy in the photo. Draco thought back to first year and how fast his heart raced and how his heart broke when Harry didn't shake his hand. Draco go up off his bed and put the photo on the bottom of the trunk and covered it with clothes and spell books. As he was latching his trunk thair was a soft knock on his door. "Enter" he said.  
His mother poked her head in the door "Dinner is done why don't you come down and join us?" She asked him but draco knew he didn't really have a choice. They walked down the stairs in silence. Draco hated meal times at the manor he knew he wasn't safe, Especially with having a crush on Harry potter.  
"Draco son, come join us." Said Draco's father as he walked into the dining hall. Draco silently joined his parents and their fellow death eaters as well as the dark lord himself. Draco was quite all through dinner only speaking when he was spoken to.  
When he finished dinner he looked at his mother, "may i be excused?" He asked his mother nodded and, with that he got up from the table and went back up stairs to his bedroom. He walked across his now clean room and, lied on his bed and drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets to platform 9 3/4 and overhears a conversation that he doesn't believe is true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy more to come!

"Draco, Draco, Draco" said a distant female voice, and someone was shaking him. He woke with a start, his mother was leaning over him trying to wake him. "Come on get up you don't want to miss the train so come on." She said Draco jump up grabbed his trunk and and ran down the stairs. His mother trying to keep up the whole why down.   
"Let's go then." He said with excitement he finally got to see Harry! He also got to get out of this house of horrors. Draco stepped into the fireplace in the sitting room and used floo powder to get to platform 9 3/4. There was a sharp pull on his whole body and, he stepped out of the fireplace but instead of being in his sitting room he was on platform 9 3/4. Draco's parents haven't come to the platform with him since first year. Draco looked around the packed platform acting like he was looking for his friends but in all honesty he was looking for Harry Potter. He searched until he found the weasleys because Harry always arrived with them. They weren't very hard to find with the bright red hair and all. He started to walk to the train and caught sight of Harry Potter and, stopped dead in his tracks. Draco could have sworn that he had heard Harry say "Malfoy" but, Draco quickly recovered himself and stepped onto the train. He walked up and down the train a few times looking for his friends now. He stopped in front of a compartment with three people in it, Hermione Granger, Ron weasley and, Harry Potter. Harry looked of from their conversation and gave a slight wave to Draco. 'Maybe I just imagined it' he thought but waved back to Harry. Drco walk to the compartment next door to his amazement it was completely empty. He slid the glass door open and stepped in he sat down on the soft train seat and put his head on the wall behind him then, he heard voices coming from the compartment next door.  
"So Harry still can't get Malfoy off your mind?" asked Granger then she added, "I saw you wave to him you always act like you hate him when you really like him. Why?" she finished Draco also wanted to know why he had acts like he hates him.  
"I act like I hate Draco because I know that if I don't somethings going to happen. But yes I do like him." said Harry it sounded like he was on the other side of the wall from Draco and he didn't even know he was their.   
"Finally you admit it mate and we all know Malfoy likes you he's not to good at hiding it. Or maybe he's not trying to hide it and you're too blind to see it." Said Weasley and for once he was spot on. But Harry admitted that he likes him too Draco just hopes he doesn't ruin his chances by being caught eavesdropping.   
"I don't think he likes me back he hates me with every bone in his body. Why do we act like we hate each other then Hermione you're giving me the 'don't be dumb Harry' look," said Harry getting upset.   
"It's cold in here we should switch compartments i think the one next door is empty." Said Granger then thair compartment door slid open then a few seconds later slammed shut. Draco's compartment door opened Hermione, Ron and Harry walked in the compartment Harry closed the door behind him. Ron and Hermione took the two seats facing Draco so Harry had to sit next to Darco.  
"Hermione what are we doing in D-Malfoy's compartment?" Asked Harry looking rather annoyed.   
When Hermione didn't answer Harry got up to leave as he was about to walk out Draco grabbed his hand, "stay" he said. Harry sat back down not letting go of Draco's hand. He gazed into Draco's beautiful silver eyes and he never wanted to look away again. Draco looked back into Harry's eyes their faces were only a few inches apart. they were both very vaguely aware of the two other people in the train car, Hermione cleared her voice rather loudly. "Please tell me you guys are not going to start snogging right now." She said then went back to talking to Ron.  
"so it's true then," said Draco looking down at their joined hands.   
"What's true?" Asked Harry not looking away from the slytherin's face.  
"It's true that you like me then?" Asked Draco in a small distant voice. 'Moment of truth' he thought his heart was racing.   
"Yes I like you. Do you like me?" Harry asked fear rising in his voice. Draco met his gaze and it was like they met all over again.  
"Yes, Yes of course I've like you since the day we met." Draco said not looking away from Harry's eyes.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry thinks through what happened on the train ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is Harry's point of view I might be jumping back and forth between the two. I will tell you guys when i do though.

As they unloaded the train Ron, Harry and, Hermione took a carriage to the school together. "See mate we told you that Malfoy likes you," Said Ron. Harry could not say that wasn't true he knew it was and, he couldn't say, he wouldn't say he wasn't grateful for it. He had also liked draco since first year but, he was afraid to show it. He has always felt the burden of being the 'Chosen One'. Everyone always expect so much from him and, it makes him think so many thoughts and feel so many feelings. When he is thinking about Draco and everything that Draco can give him he longs for it. Draco makes him want to be himself and and forget everyone's expectations and, just be with Draco and how happy Draco could make him Harry has been wanting to ask Draco out for years now but he was afraid. He was afraid for Draco's safety with his father and Voldemort if Voldemort ever found out that Draco have even the slightest crush on Harry it could be very bad for them both. Harry didn't really care about what happens to him but if something bad happens to Draco just for loving him Harry could not forgive himself.  
"Mate you should eat something you're scaring me," said Ron and Harry snapped back to reality he was sitting at the Gryffindor table with an empty plate in front of him. But Ron on the other hand had a full plate of food.   
"Sorry I'm just not hungry," said Harry but as to call him out on his lie his stomach growled rather loudly Harry made a bad habit about not eating when he was nervous.  
Ron and Hermione looked at him and said in unison, "eat something," they weren't wrong he did need to eat but he couldn't make himself. Harry looked over his shoulder at the Slytherin table to see Draco looking back at him. His friends trying to snap him out of his blank stare to the boy who he had held hands with on the train. Finally the plates cleared Harry stood up and again looked over to the Slytherin table and he saw Draco standing too Harry wanted to run to him and be in his arms but he knew he would be there soon enough. It was like Draco could read his thoughts in that moment in time because, Draco shook his head but Harry knew he meant just not right now they were supposed to hate each other. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked up to Gryffindor tower when they reached the common room Harry went straight up to the dorm and layed down on the bed thinking through the strange day. He finally drifted off to sleep a few hours later Ron's snores helping drift.  
Harry's eyes flew open a few hours later and, leaning down above him was a dark blurry shadow of a person. Harry grabbed his glasses and wand off of his nightstand. He put his glasses on and muttered "lumos" Draco Malfoy was leaning over him his pale face looking even more cuter in the wand light. "How did you get in here?" Harry asked in a whisper.   
"Granger gave me the password earlier knowing i wanted to talk to you privately. Can we go somewhere and talk?" Draco asked Harry nodded and led the way down to the common room.  
"So what's up is there a reason you woke me up?" He asked looking down at his watch but, before Harry got a good look at the time Draco put his hand over the face of the watch.  
"I just wanted to see you is that to much to ask?" Draco asked looking into Harry's eyes memorizing their shade of green as much as he could.   
"No i guess not but i'm sure we will have some classes together." said Harry, 'why did Draco Malfoy want to be in the Gryffindor common room with him he would flip if he ever found out that Harry and Ron were in the Slytherin common room in second year,' Harry thought. Draco took a step closer to Harry so they were now inches away from each other rather than a foot or so. Draco leaned down a little bit so he was eye level with Harry and then, he inched in face closer to Harry's.  
Harry's heart raced, "we shouldn't do this" he breathed out.  
"No, we shouldn't," agreed Draco but their faces got closer and closer by the second.   
"But I want you to kiss me Draco, I've wanted it for a long time." Said Harry as he tied his hands in draco's hair then their lips met. Harry had been waiting for this for years now and finally he got it. The kiss was compassionate and long. Draco grabbed Harry for support to keep him standing up, while Harry led the way to a couch. Harry pulled away, "you could be killed we can't." Harry said he wasn't looking for a reason to push Draco away but he was looking for a reason to not be the reason Draco died.  
"I won't die my mother won't let that happen i promise." Draco said pulling Harry closer and they began kissing again.  
"Draco, I can't lose you please don't leave me." Harry said against their joined lips. Draco knew there was no point as to get Harry to stop talking so Draco started working on his neck.   
"I'm not going anywhere I'm right here," he mutter agents Harry's neck Draco knew he could never leave his Gryffindor love. Finally Harry pulled Draco back up to his face and they started kissing again. Harry muttered Draco's name a few times into Draco's ear as he worked on his neck again. Draco gave a little laugh agents Harry's neck. "Shhh you're going to wake people up and that won't be good so baby I need you to be quite." Draco said now eye level with Harry as he sat up on Harry's waist. They just stayed like that for a few seconds Harry missed Draco's warmth and pulled him back so he could hold him like he had wanted to for so many years now. Draco laid on Harry's chest and pulled him as close as he could. Draco closed his eyes listening to Harry's breathing. Then they drifted off to sleep like that.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco talk about what they want from their situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Draco's point of view.

"Harry, Harry wake up." said a distant voice from the graveyard. Harry's eyes flew open Draco was still asleep on his chest.  
"Mione? What's wrong?" Harry whispered trying not to wake Draco. As an answer Hermione pointed at Draco sleeping on Harry's chest. "Oh shit yeah he can't be in here thank you for giving him the password by the way just tell me next time he kinda scared me." Harry said still whispering he looked at the boy sleeping on him. "Draco, Draco, Draco baby wake up you got to go to your common room."  
Draco's eyes flutter open "Harry? That wasn't just a dream was it i'm actually in the Gryffindor common room?" Draco asked looking around.  
"Well Draco im flattered that you dream about me but no that wasn't just a dream now you need to go to the Slytherin common room." Said Harry giving a small laugh. Draco stood up to leave but before he could get more than a step away from Harry he pulled him back. Harry pulled Draco into a quick kiss, "go before I change my mind." said Harry and Draco left through the portrait whole with one last look at Harry. Draco walked down the corridor thinking about what happened last night but, he knew they could never be a public couple. 'What if my father finds out that I love Harry Potter? He would for sure turn both Harry and myself. He doesn't care whose life he fucks up as long as he could run back to his dark lord.' Draco thought his thoughts growing darker by the second. His footsteps echoed as he entered the dungeons to get to the Slytherin common room. He entered the common room a few minutes later.  
"Draco, where have you been?" Pansy bombarded him right as he was fully entered the room.  
"I- I went for a morning walk Pansy it's ok i'm ok." He said looking her dead in the eye but, he knew she didn't believe him. He walked up to his dorm and found it empty. He walked in and collapsed onto his bed thinking about the previous night he couldn't wait to be in Harry's arms again. Draco knew he would be there again soon. Before breakfast came and went in a haze, at breakfast that morning Dumbledore stood up to give another speech Draco hoped it wasn't about the "break in" to Gryffindor tower.  
"Students this year we have a very special treat for you this year Hogwarts won't just your home but, a home to two other schools." He said looking at all the students. "Please join me in welcoming the students of Beauxbatons and the students of Durmstrang." He said and as he finished there was a storm of light blue frilly dresses then a storm of black robes. Draco gasped when he saw the last Durmstrang student walked inside the great hall. It was Viktor Krum the greatest seeker in the world. Draco looked at Harry his eyes wide with shock, Harry nodded in agreement he knew who Viktor Krum was. Draco didn't look away from Harry until Dumbledore said the word "goblet." His father's words echoing in his head, 'Potter's name will be in the goblet.' He had said before Draco got caught by his mother. "-under forth year will be able to enter in the triwizard tournament," Dumbledore was saying. "This is very serious and should be taken as so. Drawings for the tournament will take place on october 31st if you enter do not do so lightly. Once you are chosen to be a champion you are expected to compete." Dumbledore said looking up and down the student tables. Draco out of habit look over to the Gryffindor table to see Harry looking back at him and, memories of the night before came flooding back to him. Draco and Harry just looked at each other for a long time then Ron tapped on Harry's shoulder bringing him back to reality. Draco's mind still flashed over the events of the previous night. Over the next few seconds a plan started forming in Draco's mind 'there might be a way that I can save Harry,' Draco thought if forth years and up can enter then maybe he could just put his name in an get picked over Harry. Draco's father's words still echoing in his head. At that very moment of time when his father had first said it it made no sense to Draco, but now it's becoming clearer. 'Father is going to turn Harry over to the dark lord, I can't let this happen.' Draco's mind was running a mile a minute how could he just sit back and let Harry be turned over to Voldemort? Draco was barely aware of what Dumbledore was saying his eyes were glued onto the back of Harry's head he could not move his eyes away but, he wasn't really trying to look away. Students and staff stood up Harry stood up and stretched to took everything in Draco's power to stop him from running to Harry, Draco knew he would give anything to protect him. Harry looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Draco standing there Harry smiled and waved to him then was led away by Ron and Hermione.  
This did not go unnoticed by Pansy, "did Potter just smile and wave at you?" She asked Draco looked over at her blushing.  
"Shut up Pansy i'm sure he didn't H-Potter might have been smiling because he's happy with his friends. And he might have been waving at someone else why would he wave at me?" Draco said looking down at Pansy to make sure he got his point across he could never tell her. Harry was still in the great hall Draco ran to catch up to him Harry saw him coming and held out his hand witch Draco took willingly.  
"Come to Gryffindor common room tonight I need to talk to you," Harry said so that only Draco could hear him. Draco nodded to show Harry that he understood.  
"What time?" Draco asked looking Harry in the eye.  
"Midnight," Harry responded and squeezed Draco's hand as he went down to the slytherin common room. Draco walked into the common room to find Pansy already there and looking quite confused.  
"Why did you run to Potter? I thought you hate him." She said crossing her arms she was smarter than Draco gave her credit for he had to admit.  
"I er had a homework question that I heard him explaining to R-Weasley," Draco stammered.  
"Draco, why couldn't you just ask me you need to get over your obsession with Harry Potter. It's like you have a crush on him." Pansy looked at him as if to find out what he was hiding. 'Morning walks, running to Potter, him leaving in the middle of the night to who knows were. Are Draco and Potter together like together," Pansy thought still looking at Draco.  
"Well i'm off to bed night, Pansy." Draco said and walked up the stairs to the boys dorm and layed down on his bed staring at his watch waiting until midnight.


End file.
